


Sensory Overload

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Lots of Porn very little Plot, Oral Sex, Sex against the wall, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: While interrogating people to get some info on a new case, Dean starts teasing you, to which you react by teasing him, wondering how much it will take him to loose control, drag you to the motel room you were staying at and fuck you senseless. (Almost no plot!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, guys! It's my first try at Breath Play so hope it worked out well. Also, this piece was beta's by @whispersandwhiskerburn on tumblr!

“What the hell are you doing?” you hissed, feeling Dean’s hand trailing up your leg.

“Having some fun,” he whispered, a sly smirk on his face, his fingers already getting under your skirt and to your panties.

You cleared your throat, smiling at the lovely older couple that you were in the process of interrogating regarding the case you’d just started working on. Fortunately, their hearing wasn’t great, so those comments went unnoticed by them.

Bringing your legs together, you forced your boyfriend to stop and pull away, as you didn’t want to be more suspicious than you already were.

You got up and fixed your blazer, taking a deep breath to shake the feeling of arousal.

“Thank you very much for cooperation. If you happen to remember anything else, no matter how strange it might be, don’t hesitate to give us a call,” you offered, handing the woman one of your business cards.

“Of course, dear,” she responded and you turned on your feet, your heels clicking against the tiled floor as you made your way to the front door, Dean following suit.

Dean was exceptionally shameless that day. 

He kept flirting with you at impossible moments, eyeing your silhouette, being more touchy-feely than he’s ever been, even possessive when he saw other people staring at you.

Of course, he liked to show others that you were his, but it had never happened while you were at work before: it could bring you both a lot of trouble in the middle of a hunt. You had mentioned to Dean over pillow talk that you wanted to try some public action, but you hadn’t really thought he would go for it. It hadn’t really seemed like his kind of thing. 

So when he had started distracting you like that…well, as a responsible person, you didn’t want him to embarrass you in front of people you were supposed to be an authority to, as that’s how they viewed FBI.

Or maybe you did? You couldn’t deny the thrill that he was willing to indulge your fantasy after all. 

If you were honest with yourself, you would have trouble saying no if he started fingering you right in front of that couple that reminded you of your grandparents, but you could play being mad.

It was a game the two of you had played before, and it usually earned you a mind-blowing sex, being a bit of a bitch and pretending you weren’t interested, even though he knew that he was yours and you were his. Teasing had the same effect, but you usually saved it for the end.

You smiled as the two of you drove to the next house; you weren’t afraid to fight fire with fire. You’d see who would break their control first, you or Dean.

You had two more couples to interrogate, and it seemed like a perfect opportunity.

First interrogation wasn’t different than any other one, except that, at one moment, you put your hand on Dean’s thigh and started slowly moving it up while he was speaking, asking if they had noticed anything strange lately.

He looked at you, the muscles in his jaw flexing as he finished his question, but you simply shot him one of your most charming smiles and rested your hand on his crotch. He shifted slightly, and you rubbed him surreptitiously, enjoying him trying to get away from your touch without being obvious enough to alert the people that something was happening under the table you were sitting at.

Dean couldn’t help but inhale sharply as you palmed his cock through his dress pants and underwear, and he tried to mask the sound with a cough, successfully enough.

You pulled away after that, aimed a smile and a follow up question at the couple innocently, biting back a laugh as you saw him adjusting in his pants. 

You carried on with the conservation, then, knowing that he was aware of your game now. This was going to be lots of fun.

You repeated your actions while you were talking with the next couple, feeling Dean grow painfully hard under your touch. 

With another hand, you grabbed a stash of post-it notes that you brought with you and a pen, pretending that you were writing down what the witnesses were telling you, but you scribbled a message to Dean, saying, ”who’s having fun now?”. Then, you slid the note across the table slowly, raising your eyebrows once he read it and glanced at you.

He grabbed your hand as you backed away and shot you a glare that could only be described as “Want to fuck you. Bad. Right now,”. Then, he cleared his throat and got up, letting go of your hand in the process.

“Excuse me,” he glanced at his watch and continued, ”we completely lost the track of time, we’re having another appointment in a few and we can’t be late for it. I’m afraid we have to finish this conversation for now. We’ll be in touch.,” Dean glanced at you, his look almost predatory, and you headed out before they had a chance to say “Goodbye”. 

You struggled to keep up with his long strides, but you didn’t dare tell him to slow down. You knew there was lots of fun in store for you that day, considering how he reacted to what you were doing.

He got into the Impala and you climbed inside as well, buckling up slowly once you sat on the seat.

“What was that?” Dean asked, a hint of a growl in his voice.

“Payback,” you said simply, licking your lips covered with bloody red lipstick.

“Interesting,” he admitted, starting the engine and heading toward the motel you were currently staying at.

The tension that hung in the air could be cut with a knife, and you couldn’t help but get embarrassingly wet at the thought of what was waiting for you once you got back to the room. You knew Dean too well, that’s why you understood that him holding back from having his way with you in the car already could be labeled as a preamble to putting-you-back-in-your-place type of sex.

Dean pulled his phone out of the pocket and gave Sam a call, asking him to interrogate the last couple, to which his brother agreed after some persuasion and a promise that you’ll get to the morgue the next day, instead of him.

At some point of the ride, his hand rested on your knee again. This time you spread your legs open and tugged at the hem of your skirt, turning your body toward him, giving Dean permission to do whatever the hell he wanted. You were so turned on already it was pathetic.

His warm hand palmed you at first, and he grunted as he felt your wetness through the fabric. His fingers pushed your panties to the side and one of them entered you slowly, gathering some of your slick, then slid out of your opening, leaving you empty. You bit your bottom lip as you felt his feathery-light touch on your clit when he spread your wetness around.

Dean’s movements were slow but calculated, intent on teasing you and keeping on the edge as long as possible.Even if you were able to come, you knew better than to do that without permission.

Such a delicious torture he was putting you through. Your hands gripped the seat, and you focused on your breathing, on keeping your orgasm at bay as the slip and slide and stroke of his fingers brought you close then backed away again and again.

You didn’t realise that you were already outside of the motel until you felt his touch cease and your eyes fluttered open (you must have closed them at some point). You got out of the car and followed Dean into the motel room, letting him pin you to the wall once he slammed the door shut behind you.

His lips were on your neck in no time, lightly mouthing at the flesh, his teeth delicately nibbling at the skin. You wanted to touch Dean, but he had your wrists above your head, holding them tightly. Not that you didn’t enjoy being restrained, it was one of your biggest kinks, but you’d give everything to run your hands through his hair or sink your nails into the wide muscles of his shoulders.

“Dean,” you whined and he silenced you with a kiss, his tongue gently probing for you to let him in and you obliged, getting lost in a minty-sharp taste that you could only describe as pure Dean.

He freed your hands then, as that gave him a chance to feel every inch of your body and it looked like he was desperate for it. It seemed like he was trying to learn every curve and every bit of your flesh by heart, even though he had it memorised already, setting your skin on fire in the process. 

You put his hands on the nape of his neck, pulling away from his kiss as your lungs were begging for oxygen. As you gasped his palms slid under your ass and he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist without a second thought, like they had a mind of their own.

Dean pushed your pencil skirt up with one hand, revealing your lacy underwear that was undoubtedly soaked by then, the other one supporting your weight. Repeating the movements from earlier, he pushed your underwear to the side and slid one finger inside your wetness, chuckling once he felt you were dripping.

“Still so wet for me,” Dean praised, deliberately going slow, but it was already too much for you, as you were wound up from earlier.

Soon, he added another finger, and you welcomed that promising fullness, gasping once you felt Dean pick up his pace. The two digits were ramming in and out of you, but never finding that place you needed them most, probably on purpose.

Dean loved to hear you beg, and it only took a few moments before you had no choice but to do just that.

“Please,” you whined, trying to buck your hips desperately, but you couldn’t, he was holding you firmly so that you couldn’t move.

“I think you can do better than that, princess,” he whispered, that lovely smirk appearing on his face.

“P-please, I need more,” you stuttered out, ”I’m so close, p-please, let me come, I’ll do anything...” you didn’t have a chance to end that one, however, as his thumb found your clit, rubbing it slowly, but synchronising the movements a bit with the thrusts and the power of speech left you on a groan. 

Arching your back, you closed your eyes, knowing that it wouldn’t take long for you to come, the band in your belly tightening with each stroke. 

Then your vision went white as you exploded, chanting his name like a prayer, your walls clenching around his fingers, slick running down his digits.

As you came down from your high, you saw Dean bringing up his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean contently, as if you tasted like some fine wine.

That sight never failed to make you blush.

Then, he unbuttoned his jeans with one hand, letting them fall to his knees, along with his boxers, and lined his cock up at your entrance, pushing into you in one swift thrust.

He didn’t move for a while, letting you adjust to his size, then drove his cock all the way out of you and slammed it inside, making your back hit the wall strongly.

“Dean! Yes...oh, fuck…” 

Dean locked his gaze with yours, and repeated the movement, enjoying the look of pure bliss on your face as you felt his member hit that perfect place of yours. He picked up his pace then, going faster and faster with every thrust, a litany of curses spilling from your lips, nearly drowned out by his grunts.

Your shouts could probably be heard in the whole building, gravity making you sink onto his length even further as he fucked you relentlessly, his hips pressed flush to yours.

It didn’t take long for him to come, you’ve been teasing him for too long., A few thrusts later, his hips stuttered, his hands tightened on you as he came with a loud groan, filling you up completely, the feeling of his cock pulsing inside of you making you come as well.

After you came down from your high, he slid out of you slowly, his breathing ragged. Then, you let go of his waist and tried to stand up, but, considering you were still wearing those ridiculously high heels and your legs were a bit wobbly, Dean had to hold you so you wouldn’t fall. “Easy there, Y/N,”

As you regained your balance, he turned toward the bed and started slowly getting himself rid of all his clothing, sitting on the bed once he was fully naked. His eyes didn’t leave you the whole time, as you stood there on shaky legs, trying to remember supposedly simple things, like your name and how to breathe properly. Then, he ordered simply, ”Strip, but leave the heels on.”

Nodding, you slowly slid the blazer off and let it drop to the floor, trying to maintain the eye contact with Dean, even though his gaze alone made you squirm.

He looked like he wanted to eat you alive and you wouldn’t lift a finger to stop it if he decided to act on that impulse.

Unbuttoning the dress shirt you had on turned out to be a slightly difficult task, but you managed to deal with it as well, wriggling out of the a bit tight sleeves.

Deciding to leave your bra on, for the moment, you turned around and bent over, unzipping your skirt and slowly sliding it down your legs, giving Dean a perfect look of your ass. 

“Go on, princess,” he encouraged, his voice a bit raspy, and you knew he was enjoying your show.

You stepped out of your skirt and turned around, feeling Dean’s hungry gaze roam over your body, goosebumps appearing on your skin, but the reason for them was definitely not the chilly air. 

Reaching back, you unclasped your black lacy bra, then retreated your hands to the front, slowly sliding the straps down your shoulders and arms. You stopped for a brief second before you let it fall, flashing Dean a devilish grin once he could see you in almost full glory.

He licked his lips as you hooked your fingers in the hem of your panties, slightly torn, wrinkled, and soaked through. You gave them the same treatment as your skirt, stepping out of them so that you had nothing on but heels and a wicked smile.

Then, you started walking toward the bed, putting an extra sway to your hips, knowing that Dean loved watching your curves bounce. You had never been a stick, but Dean’s hungry gaze on your body had always made you feel wanted and sexy, no matter what number the scale showed.

He gestured you to sit on his lap and you complied, his hands finding their way back to your ass in no time. Digging his fingers into your flesh, he attacked you with his mouth again, this time focusing on your cleavage and breasts. As he swiped his tongue against your nipple, you couldn’t help but moan, feeling him smile against your skin.

Dean didn’t leave the other one unattended, pinching it lightly, as he kept licking the first one, his teeth grazing it from time to time. 

He kept playing with you, making you so sensitive that his breath alone was making you shiver like a leaf. Desperately needing more stimulation, your hand found its way onto your clit, but he gently snatched it away, letting go of your niple, and simply covered your mound with his fingers.

“Think you can come like this?” he asked, toying slightly with your clit, not stopping his demonstrations on one of your nipples.

“N-no. Need more,” you gasped, feeling so close yet so far, that it was nearly painful.

“Shh, I got you,” Dean whispered and moved you so that you were straddling one of his thighs, your slick leaking on his skin, “go ahead,” he encouraged, and you began sliding forward and backward, the delicious friction making your legs shake and mind spin.

He got back to his task, turning his attention toward the other nipple, somehow managing to synchronise his licks with your moves, as if he knew you better than you knew yourself.

You felt his hardening cock digging into your thigh as you were moving forward. The thought that he felt this way because of you, that you alone were the reason for his arousal, sent you spiraling into another orgasm, your juices making a mess on his muscular thigh, not that either of you seemed to mind.

“What is it, Christmas?” you wondered, taking a deep breath to steady you heartbeat.

“What do you mean?” Dean chuckled and you couldn’t help but giggle as well.

“I mean, that I didn’t expect you to let me come so fast,” you admitted, a bit surprised

“I’ll tell you why,” he started, getting up. He picked you up and tossed you onto the bed, where you bounced against the firm mattress, yelping in surprise, ”because,” he continued, getting on top of you, “you were irresistible today,” Dean’s hands spread your legs wide ”and, in return, I want to watch you come as many times as I can tonight.” 

Dean didn’t give you time to process that statement beyond a gasp before his tongue delved into your cunt, surprising you as you were full of his seed, and you couldn’t hold back a scream that ripped from your throat.

He didn’t go all the way though, pulling out his tongue in a few, a squelching sound following his action. Then, he turned his attention to your clit and your pussy lips, swirling his tongue around, never staying in one place for long, like it was his goal to touch every inch of your skin...and if that was his goal, you were damned if he didn’t succeed.

Even if you wanted to buck your hips into his face, you couldn’t, his hands pinning you to the mattress. The only thing you could do was to tangle your fingers in Dean’s soft hair and pray that he had meant what he said, that he wouldn’t make you wait too long for your next release.

It seemed like there was some god after all, because your prayers seemed to be heard, as Dean slid one finger into your entrance and curled it slightly, so that it was grazing the spot that made stars explode in your vision. Adding another one did the trick and you came, your body arching up from the bed, pushing against his restraining hand, your pussy flooding Dean’s mouth and fingers with your slick, combined with his release.

He lapped it up eagerly, but carefully, as to not overstimulate your already sensitive cunt, and looked up at you when he was done.

It was, quite possibly, the hottest sight of your life.

Dean’s perfect lips were shining, some of your juices and his come on his chin, his pupils blown so wide with lust that only thin rings of emerald green were visible around them.

He pulled you into a heated kiss, letting you taste both of you on his tongue. His left hand rested on your cleavage, putting some pressure on it, as to remind you of what was about to come.

You felt Dean nudge your legs apart even more and felt the tip of his cock at your entrance, already hard again after eating you out, and you reacted by wrapping your legs around his waist and bringing him closer, enough to feel him slip in.

He slid all the way in and you gasped at the feeling of the fullness you craved so much. “Dean, move, please! I need you to fuck me, hard!”

“Princess, open your eyes,” he stuttered out his voice strained with his effort to hold back, feeling your walls fluttering slightly around his length.

You obliged, only then realising that you shut them, and locked your gaze with his.

“You sure about this?” Dean asked, jaw flexing, eyes intense on yours, not moving his hips even an inch.

“Of course, I trust you,” you answered simply, but truthfully, moving one of your hands to his hip, “three taps and you let go,” you said, lightly tapping his hip three times, to demonstrate how it would look like.

“Okay,” Dean agreed and pulled almost all the way out, then slammed into you with a brutal force.

You couldn’t help but moan, tightening your legs around him so much that you were sure he would be bruised the next day. He smirked in response and repeated the action, groaning as he felt you tighten around him.

“Taking my cock so good, princess,” Dean praised, his voice low and husky, “so wet and tight, I could stay in your pussy forever.”

The pace he set then was relentless, every move bringing you closer to that edge you begged him to take you to, but it still wasn’t enough. 

At some point, you felt his hand move and wrap around your throat, the feeling making you shudder under his touch. Dean kept lightly squeezing your neck, then releasing, synchronising it with his thrusts, but you wanted more.

He saw the look that you gave him, he always knew when you were desperately close, and tightened his grip, slowly cutting of the air supply. You wanted to take a deep breath, but you couldn’t, the lack of oxygen making you feel lightheaded and a bit high, every sense getting more sharp than ever before. His eyes were on yours, measuring your response as he pounded into you again and again.

You felt everything, bed sheets sliding against your skin, his length driving in and out, hitting all the right spots, the weight of his body on yours, his fingers dancing around your throat, the touch feeling like feathers grazing your skin. Suddenly, it was too much, and your walls squeezed his cock, his hand letting go of your neck as you came, your scream so loud you were sure everyone in the motel could hear it.

That triggered Dean’s release and he reached his peak with a loud cry, biting on your shoulder blade to stifle the sound, the feeling of his teeth breaking your skin prolonging your orgasm.

You had no idea how long you laid there, it could be seconds, minutes or hours, but, eventually, Dean slid out of you and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips, then got up and went to the bathroom.

He came back with a wet washcloth and a glass of water, cleaning the mess that his come and your slick created between your legs, as he knew you wouldn’t be able to stand up anytime soon.

Then, he ordered you to take a swig of the water and you parted your lips, letting him help you drink. After you swallowed all of the liquid and pulled away, he set the empty glass on the nightstand. Then, he climbed on the bed next to you and helped you slide off the heels you had on, pulling you close to his body and sliding the bed covers over you once they hit the floor with a loud thud.

“Princess?” Dean wondered, playing with your hair.

“Yeah?” you responded, your voice a bit weak 

“You okay?” he asked, smiling softly at you and pressing a kiss to the slight bruise on your neck.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” was your response and he laughed, the sound being the last one you heard before you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
